With the development of electronic technologies, mobile terminals become more and more popular, and more and more applications are used in the mobile terminals. Usually, a user will install a plurality of applications in the mobile terminal, thus using different applications to realize different purposes. Therefore, it requires an operating system of the mobile terminal to manage applications effectively. Currently, one of the most important management ways is a management way based on sandboxes, namely, each application has its own sandbox and this sandbox occupies portion of memory spaces of the mobile terminal to store application files, documents, user data and temporary files, etc. In addition, for security reasons, sandboxes across applications are usually not able to access each other.
Therefore, with the management way based on sandboxes, it is not allowed to clear temporary files (memory spaces in the mobile terminal) by the applications, and only the operating system of the mobile terminal has the cleaning authority. Only the operating system of the mobile terminal may clear the temporary files in the sandboxes of portion of the applications automatically to release the memory spaces if the memory spaces are insufficient. Therefore, it is difficult to clear the temporary files of the installed applications in the mobile terminal, resulting in that, the longer the mobile terminal operates, the more the accumulated temporary files are, which does not only occupy valuable memory resources of the mobile terminal, but also slow down the speed of the mobile terminal.